1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body rear structure, and particularly relates to a vehicle body rear structure including plural frame members extending along the vehicle longitudinal direction and shock absorbing members provided at positions corresponding to the rear ends of these frame members.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional vehicle body rear structure, there are presented various proposals for protecting a vehicle interior and absorbing a rear end collision load when a rear end collision has occurred on a vehicle body. For example, adopted is a structure in which a bumper beam is arranged at the rear positions of rear side frames through extensions. Such a structure is arranged such that a bumper beam and extensions absorb a collision load applied from the rear side when a light collision has occurred.
As this kind of vehicle body rear structure, for example, JP 2002-331962 A discloses a structure in which bumper stays 2 (extensions), which are shock absorbing members, are provided such as to protruding vehicle backward from a rear end cross-member 1 connected with the lower end portion of a rear bumper (see FIG. 14).